


午后甜点｜AFTERNOON SWEETIE

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 《午间小憩》的后续。很短。和亲友口嗨“不爱吃甜食的康纳酱如何吃掉他甜甜的小姑娘”的产物。本老阿姨的一世英名（哪有）就交代在绞尽脑汁给小妹妹发糖上了OTL。简直天雷滚滚不知道写了个啥请慎入x100（总之是擦边）。最近果然没有写乙女的手感orz（少女心一去不复返的我）。就当是安慰被论文虐待的小朋友……
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	午后甜点｜AFTERNOON SWEETIE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [【乙女向】午间小憩](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770689) by [harmonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica). 



康纳不喜欢吃甜食，但他有一个甜甜的小姑娘。

调馅料的时候，她偶尔会停下来舔掉手指尖上的一点儿糖霜或者果酱；等馅饼从烤炉里热乎乎地拿出来，她会先掰一小块下来试试味道。如果康纳在合适的时间走进厨房，她会端着盘子转过身，笑嘻嘻地招呼他。快尝尝新鲜出炉的茶点，她会如此邀请，说起来，康纳，阿基里斯平时用的茶叶罐去哪儿了？

比起她手里的点心，康纳的目光更多地落在她弯起来的眉眼上，又黑又亮有种毫不掩饰的天真快乐。茶叶放在柜子上层。他回答，然后看着他的小姑娘打开柜门，踮起脚来去够放在里面的茶叶罐。仰起头的时候她会露出喉头柔和的弧线，绷起的背脊显得腰肢格外柔软。再往下的更为圆润的部分藏进蓬松的裙摆里。她当然是够不着的。于是她会懊恼地皱起眉头，低头找垫脚的板凳。这时候康纳会顺手帮她把东西拿下来。你要找的是这个吗？他问。

你使坏，康纳，她接过罐子说，还是笑嘻嘻的，肯定是你故意放在上面的。

康纳无奈地抱起胳膊。这个友好、温和的年轻人怎么会给他的小姑娘使绊子呢。这冤枉可大了。但小姑娘可不管这些，她热衷于用仅有的一点坏心思捉弄她高大的刺客朋友，就像一只和人亲热惯了的猫咪忍不住偶尔亮一亮自己的爪子。

然而她面对的可是一头长成了的狼。刺客坐进椅子，毫不费力地捉住她的手腕，也像捞小猫一样把她捞进自己怀里。这下他真的打算给她在厨房的工作制造一点阻碍了。

你不先尝尝馅饼吗，康纳？他的小姑娘歪着头问，毫无危机感地坐在他身上晃着腿。

下午茶可以再等一会儿，反正小姑娘的唇间还残留着馅料的甜味，够他尝一阵了。等她面红耳赤地只想把脸往他怀里藏，他便转而把鼻子埋进她的颈窝嗅了嗅。那里和先前午睡时一样覆着一层薄汗，给她平时就香香暖暖的气息添了层煽动性的味道，惹得他把手往更加温软的地方伸过去。他的小姑娘轻声尖叫了一声，紧紧地攀着他，并拢双腿，像是很害羞同时又很难耐似的。因为是夏天，她的裙子下面只有一层薄薄的布料，很快就在康纳的手掌底下显出湿润的迹象。这时候如果把她抱上楼，一定能顺顺利利地把她吃干抹净。

不过这会儿才是午后，正餐总要留到晚些时候，点心之类的浅尝辄止就好。何况她这会儿就像只受惊的小鸟，光是手指就让她几乎要跳起来，不得不把脸埋在他的衣领里挡住就要从喉咙口冒出来的声音。 康纳把手抽出来的时候，她仿佛很失望地呜咽一声，然后把脸靠在他的胸前，还是像猫咪一样蹭来蹭去，头发都给蹭乱了。

是你说要先吃馅饼的。康纳说，轻轻把她变得毛躁的头发抚平。

你果然在使坏！他的小姑娘整了整裙摆从他身上跳下来，身上还带着混合着点心、茶叶和她自己的香气，鼓着脸蹬蹬蹬地跑回炉子旁边蹲着了。康纳就这样在旁边看了她一会儿。为了这么一个甜甜的小姑娘，稍微忍受一下那些甜食也不算太坏。他想。

Fin

2020-06


End file.
